De la remise en question de la liberté d'expressio
by Diony
Summary: Tout est parti d'une phrase largement inspiré des fables de la fontaine. le reste fut à la faveur du délire des auteurs: blacksnape et diony.


_Par Black-Snape et Diony_

**De la remise en question, de la liberté d'expression.**

Maître des Potions Snape sur son estrade perché,

Tenait en ses dents jaunâtres le destin de toute une classe afférée.

Sa proie? Il la cherche encore pour commencer le carnage.

Mais une chose était sure, elle n'aurait rien d'un simple fromage.

C'est alors qu'au fond de sa classe enfumée, il repéra l'objet de son attention.

Un élève en particulier? Non... Un simple chaudron.

Un chaudron empli de quoi ? De veracrasse, de pestilence.

Ou du moins, de ce qui en avait l'apparence.

Car comme le ténébreux professeur le savait, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Une approche discrète s'imposait, ainsi qu'une prise d'information audacieuse.

D'un geste félin il déposa son butin a terre et entreprit une stratégie finement pensée :

Il déploya sa cape, s'avança silencieusement, et d'un regard terrible, foudroya le malheureux créateur de cette bouillie infâme à deux doigts de se transformer.

De qui pouvait-il s'agir d'autre que ce misérable vermisseau de la maison des coeurs de lion ?

Mais qu'importe, c'était toujours le cas, Car il fallait avouer qu'ils disposaient d'une certaine prédisposition.

-Monsieur Longbottom, commença-t-il de sa voix pétrifiante préférée. Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui pour nous distraire ?

Neville, de son prénom bafouilla une explication aux allures de babillonages aussi édifiant qu'un tas de poussière,

Puis son teint vira au cramoisi,

Couleur établie des élèves contrits.

-Peut-être préférez vous que je vous laisse mourir d'apoplexie avant de me répondre… ?

-non non professeur je je ... vous pensez que j'ai fait une erreur ? Peut-être ais-je pu confondre…

- "penser", l'interrompit le maître alléché,

Voila bien une chose dont votre cerveau semble exempté !

Sentant cette sensation si délectable de pouvoir monter en lui,

Le professeur de potion se pencha un peu plus sur l'élève à sa mercie.

Il ne comptait pas l'achever tout de suite.

Son but étant bien plus important, que dans un pantalon la simple fuite.

Alors qu'il se penchait, il sentit le moins que rien frémir d'horreur,

Ce qui ajouta à la distraction la vision délectable du malheur.

-alors Longbottom ?

Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'est sensé représenter ce capharnaüm ?

Mais avant que la réponse, ou l'absence de réponse, ne parvienne à ses oreilles,

A ce jour, sans nul autre pareil

Une formidable explosion

Balaya la salle de potion,

Tuant le professeur Snape sur le coup.

La morale de cette histoire me demanderez vous ?

Ça dépendra d'à qui vous demanderez…

Si c'est à un maître des potions parti en fumée :

Interdire dorénavant l'entrée des cachots à tout gryffondor qui se respecte !

Pour m'éviter de finir en squelette.

Mais si vraiment vous voulez l'avis d'un sage parmi les sages…

D'un sorcier qui a traversé les âges,

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :

Vous conseiller d'aller voir Dumbledore serait mentir.

Sûrement vous parlerait-il de sorbet au citron

Et accuserait le professeur Snape de ne pas voir porter plus d'attention au chaudron…

**Voili, c'est tout.**

**Les auteurs vous saluent bien.**

**diony et black-snape s'inclinent cerémonieusement**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

-D'la merde !

tout le monde se tourne vers un fantôme tremblotant

-Professeur snape ? Mais vous êtes mort ! Nous vous avons tué !

-Fine observation… je suis ravi de voir que j'ai été tué par une nouille accompagnée de sa meilleure garniture…

-Euh… C'est moi la nouille ? Balbutie un Neville terrorisé par son audace, et de voir son professeur a nouveau devant lui.

-Qui d'autre ! Pardonnez ce moment de faiblesse, c'est d'être mort… j'ai du mal à me rappeler qu'il y a bon nombre de gryffondor a Poudlard…

Et à black snape de hurler tout a coup :

- je veux être la garniture !

Mais heureusement, diony est la, et la ligote avant qu'elle ne saute sur le professeur snape.

-hum… pardonnez la… Mais… c'est que… l'état de fantôme vous va à ravir.

-laissez le moi laissez le moi ! hurle black-snape en se débattant.

Diony se dépêche d'ajouter un bâillon.

-Vous disiez professeur ? Ce one shot ne vous a pas plu ?

-Vous êtes sur qu'elle est bien accrochée ?

-oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, I'M NOT A COWARD ! Mais… Son regard est quand même effrayant…

-Je suis sur qu'elle ne vous veut… que du bien.

-Moui… Je ne suis pas convaincu, on dirait qu'elle est prête à me dévorer tout cru…

-N'y faite pas attention.

-C'est pas facile… Je disais ? Oui ! Cette histoire là, c'est complètement stupide ! Et cette morale… J'avais presque cru que ma mort serait utile, mais vous avez réussit à la rendre pitoyable. Et les paroles que vous prêtez à Dumbledore… il doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe !

au fantôme de Dumbledore de débarquer, tranquillement, un bonbon non identifié dans la bouche

-Moi j'ai bien aimé.

-pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de ce vieux fou ? murmure alors le maitre des potions. C'est pour vous venger de votre mort stupide n'est ce pas ?

-ma mort ? Ah oui j'oubliais presque … une glace au citron ?

grimace de la part de snape (je suis mort, je ne peux pas manger)

à diony de s'emparer de la glace et à black-snape de se rapprocher « discrètement » du lot en sautillant sur son siège.  
- je disais donc, reprit l'ancien directeur en ouvrant une boite de dragée surprise de bertie crochue, que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Votre technique d'approche est vraiment imparable mon cher Severus.  
- Oui on me l'a souvent dit  
- Mais comme à votre habitude, vous avez sous estimé un élément, et c'est pourquoi vous vous retrouvez dans cet état. Crotte de nez !  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Pour m'avoir tué ? Mais je vous en prie c'est tout naturel !  
commence a taper du pied, perdant patience  
- ce que j'ai sous estimé ?  
- MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle Black-snape, se défaisant de tous ses liens et sautant sur le fantôme de notre défunt maître des potions  
- Argggggggggggggggggg ! fait rogue  
- Hummmmm délicieuse cette glace, remarque diony.  
- N'est-il pas ? De répondre Dumbledore. J'ai toujours dis qu'une bonne glace au citron valait mieux que 1000 chaudrons.

Une voix faible, presque mourante, interrompt les deux gourmands dans leur discussion.

-A l'aide ! Elle va me tuer !

(le temps que Albus Dumbledore et Diony dressèrent l'étreinte de Black-snape, c'est-à-dire un bon quart d'heure, pour le bien du lecteur, on fera un bond en avant.).

-Vous voyez, Severus, vous êtes déjà mort, alors rien ne peut vous arriver de pire.

-Vous trouvez que vivre avec une folle agrippé à votre taille toute votre mort, ce n'est pas pire ?

-Oh… Elle finira bien part s'endormir, rassure Diony

-Tout ça s'est votre faute…gronde le maître des potions. Vous feriez mieux de vous contenter de lire les Harry Potter. Vous voir épier nos faits et gestes est déjà bien suffisant. Devenir protagoniste de vos fantasmes…

-Severus, ne nous faite pas croire que ça vous déplait. Je vous ai vu lire certaines fanfictions que je m'étais mises de coté, glisse malicieusement Dumbledore. Avouez que ça vous plait, et qu'on en finisse.

-Totalement inintéressant…

-Et la morale alors ! Réclame le directeur

-On voulait justement quelques précisions sur ce point. Un petit commentaire… Histoire d'éclairer les lecteurs, débite Diony en sortant sa plume a papote

-Fuyez cette page, râle Severus

-Professeur ! s'exclame le fantôme à barbe blanche… Ecoutez, jeune fille, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Severus a simplement négligé le pouvoir destructeur de Monsieur Longbottom.

A Neville de s'étouffer de joie depuis sa cachette

-S'il avait mangé plus de bonbon, il aurait appris qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence, voilà tout !

A Snape de réaliser :

-J'aurais pu éviter tout ça !

Et de tendre une main résolut vers Dumbledore.

-Il vous en reste ?

**FIN**


End file.
